


La vie en rose

by Phillasol_W



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Or am I, Songfic, Wedding, a lot of fluff, they're really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Six of the most important moments in Magnus and Alec's life through music and pink.





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> "La vie en rose" literally means "life in pink". When you say someone sees life in pink, it's like they're wearing pink glasses, they're optimistic and see everything bright.  
> Edit July 27th: I let this here: one of my fav interpretations of the song: [La vie en rose - Marilia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lide55GnE2o) ♥
> 
> Warning: food in the 4th moment/paragraph

_Eyes which make mine lower_  
_A laugh which gets lost on his mouth_  
_Here is the portrait without retouching_  
_Of the man to whom I belong_

“Hey Alec, how would you feel about… holding hands?”  
        Magnus and Alec were having a nice and quiet walk in the orchard of Magnus’ parents’ house and a lot of cherry trees were in blossom. It seemed that the light itself was actually pastel pink. Everything was looking wonderful.  
        Then Magnus had said this sentence. Alec opened his eyes wide.  
“I wanna hold your hand…” sang – badly – Magnus.  
        Alec blinked twice.  
“What… Do you mean something else? Or do you actually want to hold my hand?”  
        Magnus nodded.  
“Yes to what?”  
“I want to hold your hand!”  
“Take it, then,” Alec said while offering his hand.  
        Magnus didn’t hesitate and grabbed it. It felt like it was in the right place. He smiled widely and Alec grinned back at him. They continued to walk and Alec made circles with his thumb on Magnus’ hand. He saw him blushing a little and smiled.

 _Whenever he takes me in his arms_  
_He speaks to me very quietly_  
_I see la vie en rose_

        Magnus and Alec were lying in bed, cuddled up. They had been watching a movie and Alec had been scared by some pink elephants so Magnus had hugged him. Now, the movie had ended but they didn’t want to move. Their faces were very close.  
“Magnus, can I…” Alec swallowed. “Can I…”  
“Just say it, dear, no matter what it is, it will be okay.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
        Magnus opened his eyes wide.  
“Forget what I said,” Alec mumbled, “I should have…”  
“No!” Magnus exclaimed. “I mean, I didn’t think you had that kind of feelings for me. Because I really would like to kiss you too.”  
        This time, it’s Alec who opened his eyes wide. Magnus came even more closer to Alec and Alec broke the distance by putting his lips on Magnus’ ones. They both started to smile widely at the same time. Everything just felt right. Everything was just happiness. 

_He tells me loving words_  
_Everyday words_  
_And it does something to me_

        Alec and Magnus were in the garden of Alec’s parents’ house. They had been sitting for hours, talking about everything and enjoying summer. The sun had just started to set and the sky was starting to be all pink and orange.  
“Magnus…” Alec whispered. “I… I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“No, I mean…” Alec shook his head. “I’m in love with you. I’m really in love with you. A lot. I feel like the word love isn’t enough.”  
        Tears started to appear in Magnus’ eyes. Alec was always so sincere.  
“I really, I do really love you too Alec. I’m so grateful to have you, you have no idea.”  
“Me too.”  
        Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and, after making sure Magnus was okay, kissed him slowly. 

_He has entered my heart_  
_A piece of happiness_  
_Whose I know the cause_

        Alec had woken up early to cook waffles. He had also prepared a glass of grenadine syrup and he put everything on a tray that he brought to their room.  
“Magnus,” he called gently, “wake up, my love.”  
        Magnus grouched but he opened his eyes.  
“Oh Alexander, you… did all of this?”  
        Alec didn’t answer but a proud smile appeared on his face.  
“You’re the most adorable human, do you know that?” Magnus said.  
“Oh stop it,” Alec answered while putting his hand in front of his face as if he was embarrassed a lot, “you deserve the best.”  
“I love you so much, and I could be habituated to it,” Magnus laughed.  
“I love you too and about that… Do you think we should marry each other?”  
        Magnus opened his eyes wide.  
“Wait, did I hear well?”  
“Yes, you did. It’s not a big deal, but I don’t think I’ll ever love someone else. What about you?”  
“Well…” Magnus started. He was still pulling himself together. “I think you’re right. Yes, we should get a wedding.”  
“Cool,” Alec said with the largest smile ever.  
“Cool,” Magnus answered with the same smile and his eyes shining. 

_It’s him for me, me for him in life_  
_He told me, swore to me for life_

        Alec was in a room next to a village hall in which all of their closed family members and friends were gathered together. Izzy was here too. She adjusted his collar and whispered that she was proud of him. They took each other’s hand and Izzy pulled Alec to the main hall. It was decorated with roses and petals whose colours were every shade of pink. The young man’s breath stopped. Magnus was magnificent. Alec moved forward to his future husband, shaking. Magnus couldn’t get his eyes off Alec while he was walking down the aisle. He couldn’t believe they were about to be spouses. The person who would officially marry them was delivering a short speech but Magnus and Alec were able to focus only on each other. And then they said it. Each one pronounced two words. The two words that would unite them for life. Alec was about to cry while Magnus was shaking. They came forward each other and kissed one another slowly. They were trying to show each other the intensity of their emotions. They were both so glad that they met. They were also deeply happy and they had confidence in their future. 

_And as soon as I catch sight of him_  
_Then I feel in myself_  
_My beating heart_

        Time was passing quickly. Another winter, another spring, another winter. Again and again.  
        It was spring again. Magnus and Alec were in deckchairs, in the garden of their house. There were several cherry trees in flower. If atmosphere had a colour, at that time it would have been pastel pink. They were enjoying the sun.  
“It’s so agreeable,” Magnus sighed in relief.  
“Tell me about it!” Alec said using the same tone. “Hey,” he added, “I’m going to put a song on the radio. What do you want?”  
“Do you remember the song of our wedding?”  
        Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Of course I remember, how would I forget?”  
        Magnus let out a laugh that sounded like a small bell. Alec stood up and brought the radio that he put on the floor. “La vie en rose” by Edith Piaf started to crackle on the old device. Magnus suddenly stood up and offered his hand to Alec.  
“Care to dance?” he asked.  
        Alec started to smile widely and grabbed Magnus’ hand. They started to hold each other in their arms and to spin slowly.  
“I think I can’t be happier,” Magnus whispered.  
“Same,” Alec answered. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

_Endless nights of love_  
_A great happiness which takes its place_  
_Troubles, sorrows fade_  
_Happy, so happy that I could die_

**Author's Note:**

> When Magnus sings in the first paragraph, it's this song: [I want to hold your hand - Sabela and María](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueKVhM7Y6Wc)


End file.
